


Похороненный дважды/Buried a Second Time

by Deiko (Gellert)



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Devotion, Hades and Persephone, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Smut, True Love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 22:03:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6257605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gellert/pseuds/Deiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Чарльз впервые должен спуститься в подземное царство, после того как съел зерна граната, чтобы вернуться оттуда на Олимп. И он более чем хочет вновь увидеться с Эриком.</p><p>Эрик в роли Аида, Чарльз в роли Персефоны, для которых жизнь друг без друга - самый настоящий ад.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Похороненный дважды/Buried a Second Time

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Buried a Second Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909941) by [Black_Betty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Betty/pseuds/Black_Betty). 



Чарльз — правитель подземного мира, а также бог весны. Ему поклоняются не только потому, что он имеет власть над живыми и мертвыми, но и потому, что он, как и любимец богов, Ганимед, красив, словно цветки дельфиниума.  
Вот только Чарльзу очень скучно. 

— Не хмурься, Чарльз, — шепчет Деметра, хмурясь. — Предполагается, что ты должен радоваться.

Он вздыхает и натягивает на лицо улыбку, чтобы порадовать её. Чарльз дожидается, пока Деметра вновь вернется к их скучнейшему вечному пиру, и вместо выражения блаженства на его лице вновь появляется отрешенность. Он отстранено проводит кончиками пальцев сквозь мягкую перину облака, на краю которого он сидит и болтает ногами, рассматривая распростершийся под ним мир, словно карту.

Позади них у стола, за которым пируют боги, Артемида травит пошлые шутки про ее брата, который, задетый этим, детально разбирает природу их взаимоотношений в двадцати семи-строчной лирической поэме, аккомпанируя при этом себе на лире.

Чарльз, помирая со скуки, подпирает руками подбородок. Артемида запускает стрелу в лиру Аполлона и смеется, когда тот буквально взрывается от гнева. Гермес сразу же спешит предотвратить затевающуюся драку, игнорируя Посейдона, который вновь увлеченно рассказывает о рыбах, в то время как Зевс со своего трона, пьяный и полностью обнаженный, мечет молнии, громко смеясь.

Еще полгода, повторяет про себя Чарльз. Еще полгода.

*** 

Посреди Эфлесиса его ожидает железная колесница, украшенная хрупкими черными опалами и жемчугом. Она не запряжена, но, тем не менее, создается ощущение, словно она вибрирует под действием какой-то неведомой силы, которая тянет ее обратно, к ее хозяину. Его мать устраивает целое шоу, обнимая его на прощание. Настоящее шоу устраивает и Чарльз, изображая скорбь, которую ожидают увидеть приверженцы его культа. Они плачут и бросают цветы ему под ноги, когда он вступает в колесницу, что увезет его отсюда.

Колесница приходит в движение и мчится по направлению к зияющему входу пещеры, который сразу же закрывается за ними. Этот проход не откроется ближайшие шесть месяцев, и Чарльз, в месте, лишенном света, звуков и чистого воздуха, должен чувствовать ужас, но он лишь ощущает нарастающее волнение в груди. Он сильнее впивается пальцами в края колесницы, стараясь сохранять спокойствие. Чарльз уверен, что свет его улыбки способен рассечь мглу вокруг.

Он переплывает Стикс, подходит к черным вратам и дружелюбно треплет дремлющего у входа Цербера, головы которого по очереди пытаются укусить его в ответ. Новые души, столпившиеся на берегу, тут же устремляются к нему, словно огромная волна, которая вот-вот обрушится. Лишь окружив его, они понимают, что Чарльз не жив, и не мертв, он – бессмертен. Вдали он видит дворец, который поблескивает в этих неестественных сумерках, и спускается с колесницы, желая поскорее добраться до него. 

Эрик уже ожидает его в тронном зале: его царственная и внушительная фигура замерла между двумя одинаковыми тронами, которые возвышаются над толпой. Его взгляд как всегда суров, но в этот раз в его глазах есть какой-то блеск, в выражении его лица проскальзывают возбуждение и волнение, предназначенные лишь для Чарльза.  
Демоны и призраки этого мрачного места, словно бледные и прекрасные придворные, тут же отступают назад, освобождая ему путь. Чарльз останавливается у помоста и поднимает на Эрика взгляд, горделиво наклонив голову в сторону и отказываясь поклониться. 

— С возвращением, Чарльз, - гулкий голос Эрика эхом отдается от сводчатых стен зала. – Я надеюсь, что твое пребывание наверху было… приятным?

— Можно сказать и так.

\- Что ж, - продолжает Эрик, медленно спускаясь к нему. – Нам придется приложить все усилия, чтобы ты вновь почувствовал себя здесь как дома.

— Можно начать с того, что вы попросите всех удалиться из зала и оттрахаете меня прямо на моем троне, - с наигранным почтением произносит он. – Ваше Величество.

Эрик запинается о край своего длинного плаща, но, восстановив равновесие, тут же поднимает на Чарльза удивленный взгляд. Повисает пауза, а затем Эрик хлопает в ладоши, и все тени тут же исчезают, словно они были дымкой или всего лишь призрачными мыслями. Возможно, что так оно и было. Чарльза перестало это заботить в тот момент, когда ладони Эрика встретились.

Чарльз буквально перепрыгивает через ступеньки и, поравнявшись с Эриком, тянет его на себя за ворот туники, вовлекая в поцелуй. Между ними словно пробегает искра: губы Эрика гладкие и холодные, словно мрамор. Его острые зубы с такой силой впиваются в нижнюю губу Чарльза, что он прокусывает ее до крови.

— Ты, — стонет Эрик, проникая руками под тунику Чарльза и разрывая ткань у горла. — Я уже и забыл, какой ты дерзкий.

Эрик проводит языком вдоль его шеи, прежде чем оставить засос на самом чувствительном месте, и ощущает, как сердце Чарльза начинает колотиться чаще. Чарльз смеется и, упершись руками в плечи Эрика, подталкивает того вперед, ближе к трону.

— Признайся, - выдыхает он, толкая Эрика на железный трон. — Ты скучал по мне. 

Он устраивается на бедрах Эрика и начинает осыпать его поцелуями: страстно целует в губы, затем касается его щек и шеи. Он прикусывает мочку Эрика, чувствуя, как тот вздрагивает под ним. Руки Эрика тут же сжимают его бедра, в то время как Чарльз рвет ткань туники любовника, до тех пор, пока его руки не касаются сильных ног Эрика.

— Я скучал по тебе, - шепчет Чарльз ему на ухо. Он хотел поддеть его этой фразой, но, вопреки ожиданиям, в ней слишком четко слышны нотки его искренних чувств, особенно печали, которую он испытывал, будучи разлученным с ним, снова почувствовав себя одиноким и хрупким, несмотря на ласкающее солнце, и теплый песок, и землю. Все, что он когда-то любил, меркнет рядом с Эриком.

Услышав перемену в голосе Чарльза, Эрик ослабляет хватку, касаясь теперь его нежно, но это не то, чего Чарльз так хочет. Он хочет, чтобы их секс был грубым, отчаянным. Он хочет, чтобы Эрик оставил следы на его коже, и он, в свою очередь, хочет оставить следы на его. Он чувствует себя живым рядом с Эриком, возрожденным в этом царстве смерти. Руки Чарльза, блуждающие по телу любовника, касаются его члена, который он уверенно сжимает, наблюдая, как Эрик тут же прикрывает глаза. Чарльз усмехается.

— Я определенно скучал по этому, - говорит он, продолжая водить рукой вверх-вниз и оглаживая большим пальцем головку. Дыхание Эрика учащается, и он вновь сильнее впивается пальцами в его кожу. Руки Эрика скользят выше, под тунику Чарльза, и он сжимает его ягодицы, притягивая ближе к себе.

Благодаря его божественной сущности, Чарльзу не нужна предварительная подготовка, или чтобы Эрик сдерживал себя. Эрик резким толчком входит в его тело до упора, и их громкие стоны тут же эхом отдаются от стен. Чарльз на пике удовольствия прогибается в спине снова и снова. Пошлые звуки их секса эхом отдаются от стен, но это совсем не смущает Чарльза. Ему сейчас просто необходимо чувствовать Эрика везде: в себе и вокруг себя – ощущать его руки на своих бедрах, вкус его губ, его присутствие в своей голове и голос, что отдается в ушах. 

Чарльз активно насаживается на него, желая Эрика полностью, здесь и сейчас, прижимаясь плечами к трону. Прежде, чем отправить Чарльза в подземный мир, они надели на него венок из цветов, и когда Эрик резко тянет Чарльза на себя, целуя, он срывает его, так что лепестки осыпают их плечи, а затем падают на пол.

Увлеченные поцелуем, они немного замедляют темп, но при этом продолжают синхронно двигаться. Секс с Эриком всегда практически напоминает духовную практику, хотя в самом начале, когда Чарльз презирал его, они трахались исключительно грубо, делая друг другу больно не только действиями, но и словами. Теперь же, столько времени спустя, секс с ним кажется необыкновенным. Несдержанный, но в то же время интимный, как будто все звезды с неба могут быть сейчас заключены в его ладонях.

Эрик обхватывает рукой его член, и Чарльз кончает, громко вскрикнув, Эрик, двигаясь в ритме с Чарльзом, кончает следом. Они крепко прижимаются, пока напряжение не спадает, и успокаивающе поглаживают друг друга, Эрик утыкается лицом в плечо Чарльза, пряча лицо.

— Я очень скучал по тебе, — шепчет Эрик, до синяков впиваясь пальцами в кожу спины. — Я думал, что ты, возможно... Вновь получив свободу... 

— Я свободен, лишь когда я здесь с тобой, — отвечает Чарльз, ласково перебирая пряди волос Эрика. – Рай здесь. Не в Элизиуме. И не на Олимпе.

Эрик вновь целует его, нежно. Никому бы и в голову не пришло, что бог, у которого, как многие верят, сердце изо льда и камня, а вены из стали, может целовать так нежно. Чарльз закрывает глаза и силой мысли перемещает их в спальню на обитое бархатом ложе, в спальню, куда Эрик принес свечи и посадил среди холодного камня цветы, и засыпает.


End file.
